Wait, You're Trying to Distract Me!
by JDeppIsMyLovely
Summary: Mrs. Lovett sings to him to try to calm him down but needless to say it doesn't work!  Part of Sweeney Todd Lyric   Character collection!


**Hey everyone! This is Wait (with some bits of dialog the interrupt the singing in the movie) So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own this song. Well, i do...but not the rights. Those are Stephen Sondheim's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's not much of a <em>_chair__ but it'll do._

Just like you! You're not much but you'll do me anyway! Ohhhh!

_Was me poor Albert's chair._

Oh great, I get his sloppy seconds in chair form...oh and you :)

_Sat in it all day long he did till half his leg give out with gout_.

He had gout? That's a shocker, considering all the healthy meals you fed him (note sarcasm)

_Why doesn't the beadle come?  
><em>

I agree. Where is the little bugger? (Pun intended)

_Before the week is out. That's what he said._

He said it! Sorry, thought I'd clarify just in case the first two times weren't subtle enough

_He said 'before the week is out'. It's only Tuesday._

Well technically we saw him Thursday and if he said before the week is out that would imply before next Monday so he's a liar.

_Easy now,_

You've always been easy, this isn't a recent occurrence...

_Hush, love, hush, _

I haven't said anything!_  
><em>

_Don't distress yourself_,

Distress myself? YOU'RE the one causing my distress!

_What's your rush?_

Rush? I'm not in a rush I'm in a rage!

_Keep your thoughts_

I was planning on it...if I called you easy to your face you'd make me eat one of your pies again *shudder*

_Nice and lush,_

I don't have nice thoughts. Ever. And thoughts can't be lush anyway so that doesn't make sense.

_Wait._

I wasn't going to do anything! I can't wait to kill you…

_Hush, love, hush, _

Didn't. Say. Anything. _  
><em>

_Think it through._

Think _what _ through? You never make any sense._  
><em>

_Once it bubbles, then_

Oh God. THE DREADED INCOMPLETE SENTENCES!_  
><em>

_What's to do?_

Get me some paper and a quill and write that strongly worded letter…I'm such a procrastinator._  
><em>

_Watch it close._

Watch what? Ahhh I wasn't paying attention! _  
><em>

_Let it brew._

Brew? Like a cauldron? Ohhh potions class time!_  
><em>

_Wait.  
><em>

Fine. But don't think I'll forget because I won't. Example: The Judge._  
><em>

_I've been thinkin' flowers,_

You think of flowers? You bake dead people into pies and your head is full of flowers, sunshine, rainbows and unicorn? Yeah, that's makes sense._  
><em>

_Maybe daisies, _

What about dead roses? They match your soul…except for the roses part._  
><em>

_To brighten up the room!_

Yes because flowers are like Earth's little growable suns…_  
><em>

_Don't you think some flowers, _

Seriously woman! Don't you get tired of sounding like an incoherent 3 year old who can't string three words together to make a sentence?_  
><em>

_Pretty daisies,_

I already told you: dead roses._  
><em>

_Might relieve the gloom?_

Hey I _like _the gloom. It makes brooding that much easier!_  
><em>

_Ah, wait,_

No, im not going to change my mind._  
><em>

_Love, wait.  
><em>

DON'T call me love. Ever._  
><em>

_And the judge? When will I get to him?  
><em>

Oh right! All this flower talk has distracted me! Curse you Lovett!_  
><em>

_Can't you think of nothin' else? _

When you're not filling my head with useless fluff, yes._  
><em>

_Always broodin' away on your wrongs _

I like brooding; chicks think it's sexy_  
><em>

_what happened heaven knows how many years ago!_

15. And here I was thinking you were counting the days until you say me again…Im oddly offended_  
><em>

_Slow, love, slow._

No. Hey that rhymed!_  
><em>

_Time's so fast._

Not when you're in prison…_  
><em>

_Now goes quickly, see_

That's only because im not in prison anymore…refer to my previous thought._  
><em>

_Now it's past!_

N-oh, hey look at that! It is!_  
><em>

_Soon will come, _

Who's Soon and why are they coming…?_  
><em>

_Soon will last._

So Soon is staying here…?_  
><em>

_Wait.  
><em>

WHO IS SOON?_  
><em>

_Don't you know,_

No I don't, hence the question. _  
><em>

_Silly man?_

Sweeney Todd is NOT silly. Handsome, charming, irresistible, but_ not silly.  
><em>

_Half the fun is to_

Speak proper English? Agreed._  
><em>

_Plan the plan!_

Plan plans? I love planning plans!_  
><em>

_All good things_

End in misery…I'm not a very positive person._  
><em>

_Come to those who can  
><em>

The suspense is killing me. Just tell me already, Lovett.

_Wait.  
><em>

Aaannnddd I'm disappointed. I thought you would say kill people but I forgot about your optimism_  
><em>

_Gillyflowers, maybe,_

Gillyflower? That sounds atrocious!_  
><em>

_'Stead of daisies..._

Third time: dead roses._  
><em>

_I dunno though..._

I do. _  
><em>

_What do you think?_

I think you should stop stalling with this flower nonsense and get me the Judge!

Oh and don't forget about brewing our potions!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? write a review and then I'll know! I cant read minds no matter how much I'd like to, I cant know what you think unless you tell me :) Next on the Sweeney Todd song queue: Pretty Women. Excited? Me too :) <strong>


End file.
